El odio del Sensei
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Pues este fic es una manera cómica de ver lo que pasa en mi salón de japonés ^^'


_Dedicado a Josué y Osvaldo...cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia ;-)_

**EL ODIO DEL SENSEI**

Por Cerberusmon y Sailor Rukawa

         Era un día común en la primaria Tomoeda, con los estudiantes llegando a sus salones y la campana anunciando el inicio de clases. Cuando Sakura llegó al salón ya estaban Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol platicando amenamente en el lugar de Li. 

"Hola!!" dijo la recién llegada a la vez que dejaba su mochila en su lugar y caminaba a la banca de su mejor amiga, y empezaron a platicar sobre cosas sin importancia, pero Li no decía nada pues se limitaba a sonrojarse cada que Sakura decía algo. En ese instante llegó la profesora Mizuki con un señor que nunca habían visto, el cuál no'mas al entrar miró fijamente a los alumnos deteniéndose en Li, el cuál no lo notó por estar viendo a su amada.

         "Buenos días alumnos, este es el profesor Francisco, él viene desde México a enseñarles español. Bueno, los dejo con él, nos vemos" y sin más, la profesora salió del salón. Los alumnos miraron a su nuevo profesor, el cuál tenía un peinado raro, un portafolios negro y no había apartado la vista del inocente Li. El profesor pidió que todos pasaran a presentarse al pizarrón.

         El primero en presentarse fue Eriol. "Yo me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, tengo 11 años, vengo de Inglaterra y pienso estudiar Antropología" Después siguieron los demás hasta llegar a Sakura.

"Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 12 años y pienso estud........"  "sí, ya, el siguiente..." la interrumpió el profe y Sakura muy sacada de onda sólo se fue a sentar. El último en presentarse fue el descendiente del mago Clow.  "Me llamo Syaoran Li, vengo de Honk Kong, tengo 11 años" dijo Li secamente pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso para irse a sentar el profesor le preguntó   "Y ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?"  "artes marciales..." y así le siguió preguntando, obteniendo siempre las     mismas respuestas secas y cortantes de Li.

         Al terminar el día, los cuatro amigos se quedaron a limpiar el salón. "Oye Sakura" le dijo Tomoyo a su amor platónico  "no crees que el nuevo profesor es un poco estricto contigo???"  "eh?? no...es imaginación tuya, por qué iba a odiarme?" Pero en los días siguientes las dos observaron cuidadosamente al profesor y sacaron la conclusión de que este tenía un raro interés por Li y decidieron hacérselo saber a sus amigos.

         Sakura al día siguiente encontró la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo a la reencarnación del mago Clow.  "Oye Eriol...no crees que el profesor se porta muy sangrón con Tomoyo y conmigo?" Estoy llamó la atención de Eriol  "ahora que lo dices, he observado que no le caen muy bien que digamos.  "Tomoyo y yo tenemos una teoría de la razón para que nos odie"  "Y cuál es?" Dijo antes de darle un sorbo al refresco que llevaba en la mano "al profesor le gusta Li" ante esto Eriol escupió el refresco y Sakura tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara. Eriol no le creyó pero decidieron cambiar de tema y no tocaron el asunto hasta al día siguiente, cuando los 4 estaban parados afuera de la escuela, esperando que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo llegaran a recogerla.  

         "Oye Li...." le dijo Sakura y Li volteó muy rojo a verla "S-sí??"  "Tomoyo y yo tenemos que decirte algo..."   Tomoyo lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la jardinera que estaba cerca de ellos.  "Qué?" "pues verás....díselo tú Tomoyo...." Tomoyo se puso nerviosa y jugueteó con su mochila "eh...no, mejor tú Sakura.." Sakura tomó aire y le dijo "Eh....Li....the....teacher likes you"  "EHHHHHHH??!!!!!!" fue la reacción de Li, que fue un poco menos alarmante que la semi ahogada de Eriol.

"No les hagas caso Li, se están inventando cosas" le dijo Eriol, que comprendía el susto que su amigo había tenido. "no es cierto!! lo hemos estado observando detenidamente!!!!, la vez que faltaste una semana hasta me preguntó por ti!!! con la excusa de que tenías muy buena caligrafía!!!" y así siguieron con la discusión, que sólo fue interrumpida por el susodicho profesor al salir de la escuela. "Hasta mañana", dijo mirando fijamente a Li y con eso se subió a su carro negro y se fue.

         Li se fue a su casa, y todo el camino le atormentó la idea de gustarle al profesor, una y otra vez se dijo a sí mismo que eran puras mentiras de Sakura y Tomoyo pero muy dentro de su ser, sabía que era verdad y empezó a temerle al profesor y sus extrañas miradas. Con el paso de las semanas Li observó la saña que el profesor les tenía a Tomoyo y Sakura cuando hablaban con él, y también la insistencia del profe para sacarle plática y hacerlo pasar al pizarrón, o para hablar con él al final de las clases.

         Un día casi al final del primer trimestre, Li dejó de asistir a clases porque fue a visitar a su madre a Honk Kong. Sakura y Tomoyo salieron platicando animadamente del salón, y vieron que Eriol las estaba esperando cerca de la puerta del edificio. Casi al llegar con Eriol oyeron la voz desesperada del profesor "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" y las dos voltearon sorprendidas para encontrarse con el profesor parado frente al salón. "no sabes por qué  Li no ha venido?"  "eh...no..creo que anda de vacaciones" dijo Sakura al final, con una gran gota de sudor. Desde ese día, Eriol les empezó a creer y un tiempo después, se encontraban los tres hablando en el salón, esperando a que Eriol acabara de meter sus cosas a su mochila.

         "Oigan...apuesto a que nos pregunta por Li" dijo el niño inglés un poco fuerte, ante lo cuál el profesor, que estaba revisando exámenes en su escritorio, sólo se puso muy tenso, salieron del salón, y en los próximos meses el profesor no volvió a preguntar por Li. 

         El tiempo pasó y el final del semestre estaba por llegar. Como buen mexicano el profesor organizó una fiesta en su departamento, en la cuál cocinaría comida mexicana. Li no quería ir por razones obvias pero sus 3 amigos le insistieron tanto que al final terminó por ir a la susodicha pachanga. Todo en la fiesta estuvo bien, oyeron música en español, y hasta aprendieron a hacer chilaquiles y aguas frescas. Todos estaban platicando en la sala, oyendo música. Li fue al baño, que estaba en la parte más silenciosa de la casa, nadie excepto el profesor lo notó y lo siguió, cuando Li salió del baño, el profesor ya estaba esperándolo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo metió en una habitación. 

         En la mente de Li sólo había una idea: salir inmediatamente de ahí, pero con el profesor parado enfrente de la puerta eso era técnicamente imposible. El profesor no había movido sus manos de los hombros de Li y este estaba considerando la opción de atacarlo, después de todo había estudiado artes marciales toda su vida, y si todo lo demás fallaba...podía utilizar magia...

         Sólo la voz del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Oye Syaoran..." El profesor lo sintió tensarse apenas había pronunciado esas palabras, pero siguió hablando, si no lo decía ahora no podría decirlo nunca. "sé que has notado que te veo mucho así que no haré mucho rodeo...la verdad es que..." Syaoran apenas escuchaba la voz del profesor, los nervios se habían apoderado de él y estaba paralizado, con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. "mmm...¿cómo te lo explicaré?" volvió a hablar el profesor, rebuscando las palabras. "Lo que pasa es que....tú... me... recuerdas mucho a mi hijo, él murió hace 2 años y se parecía muchísimo a ti, así que perdóname si te he incomodado..."  Li estaba por salir y matar a Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo por meterle semejante tontería en la cabeza

         Después de eso, salieron del cuarto y volvieron a la fiesta, Li estaba todavía algo aturdido pero platicó un rato con el profesor, al parecer este odiaba a Sakura y Tomoyo porque su hijo había muerto por culpa de un juego tonto sugerido por sus mejores amigas. La fiesta continuó sin nada fuera de lo común, pero seguro que Syaoran la recordará por el resto de su vida.

FIN

Sinceramente no creemos que esa sea la razón, pobre de ti Osvaldo ^_-


End file.
